


I'm Looking for Affection in All the Wrong Places

by Finn565



Series: In an Endless Universe I Will Always Find You [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anatomy lesson, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Clone dib, Dib is 23/25 in this, Fluff, Kind of Agnsty?, M/M, More soft space boys for everyone, Not really though, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tender - Freeform, bug irkens, even taller dib tho, i know this fandom is horny but not this time, just for a second, space adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: “They are pressing their faces together.” Zim sounds disgusted, and as Dib turns to look briefly, sees that his suspicions are correct.“They are kissing. That’s pretty basic human stuff, Zim. How come you’re asking me that now?”There’s a long silence as Zim seems to consider this carefully before answering, “I simply have never cared until now, answer Zim’s question.”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Series: In an Endless Universe I Will Always Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	I'm Looking for Affection in All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty tame but theres some light stuff towards the end. This is mostly just a confession :)

“Why do humans do that?”

Dib sits up from his work and hits his head unceremoniously against the top of the ship's external engine cover. He lets out a litany of curses. He’s turning 23 soon, and he was promised a space adventure. Adventure and traveling, discovering things a human had never seen before, its going to be one amazing experience. 

“Do what?” He rubs the spot on his head that aches now. 

Zim just nods to the TV that GIR has set up in the Irkens crude backyard. The robot is currently rolling in mud, not really even paying attention to the show on the screen. Zim and him had been friends since he turned 16. Something just ebbed away and one day he found himself wondering what he was even doing. Simple spending time with the alien no longer made him stressed but actually gave him enjoyment. It's not like they didn’t fight anymore, just very rarely. Most banter was in jest. 

The TV was showcasing a couple locked in each other's arms. The woman was looking up at the man like he meant the world to her. It was in black and white, Dib thought it resembled something trying to imitate the 50’s. The two humans embrace further and kiss. 

“What?” He goes back to digging around in the engine. Which, when he thought about it, didn’t make much sense. It’s supposed to be his present, why is he even working on the stupid thing himself?

“They are pressing their faces together.” Zim sounds disgusted, and as Dib turns to look briefly, sees that his suspicions are correct. 

“They are kissing. That’s pretty basic human stuff, Zim. How come you’re asking me that now?”

There’s a long silence as Zim seems to consider this carefully before answering, “I simply have never cared until now, answer Zim’s question.”

Dib lets out a huff of a laugh at the way the Irken changes from first person to third person, “They care about one another, so they are kissing. It's a human affection thing.” 

More silence, Dib looks the notes over. They are all scrawled in Irken, but reading Irken has become a bit easier for him. He thinks that's an I? No, that doesn’t make sense for the sentence structure. Could be an O. He gets them confused from time to time. The symbols are so close, just flipped upwards, he inspects again. 

“You and I care for eachother, yes?”

Dib hits his head again and groans in pain, he swivels his head quickly, “Not like that.” He can’t help the way his face heats up a bit. On any other instance he would have dismissed his friends prying but the thing is, and he hesitates to even think about it, but his care for Zim is getting out of hand. 

He can’t pinpoint an exact time when it started but at some point their friend ship began to mean a lot more to him than he previously thought it would. In fact, he would classify the alien as his best, and possibly, only friend. After Zim had been out right told he wasn’t really here on a mission. He was here to die. The alien had been in denial for some time but when attempts to contact the Tallest no longer worked the alien seemed to give up. 

Around this time Zim began to show up and insert himself into Dib’s life. At first this behavior was unwelcome. The aliens' questions and prodding was annoying at best and destructive at worst. He eventually resigned to having to put up with the Irken, but after some time their relationship shifted.

When Zim would not show up to his house, Dib would hate to admit it, but he missed the creature. Eventually he began to seek the Alien’s company. He didn’t call it friendship until a lot of time later. 

Dib had never been this close to another creature before. Human or not, this was his only friend. Unfortunately for humans, they are prone to attachments when this sort of thing happens. He would have liked to say he was different but alas it didn’t seem like it. Turns out when you spend your whole life revolved around unknown creatures your stupid horomone riddled brain twists it into something. 

So yes, Dib knew he found aliens attractive, and was deeply in denial, while indulging himself. It wasn’t like Zim could feel that way anyways, as far as he knew, anyways. Dib had expected to keep these facts to himself till he died but now he was faced with another very stupid human thing. He wouldn’t assign the L word to it, but he had feelings that seemed to swell and then shrivel up and die, depending on the way they were speaking with each other. He often felt as though pitching Zim into the sun was still something he would like to do, and at other times didn’t know what he would do if something happened to the green freak. 

His face is still red as he closes the cover to the engine and sits down, changing the subject quickly he says, “Why am I the only one working on the ship's outfitting? You know more about it than I do anyways.”

The Irken sneers at him, sharp teeth glinting in the spring sun. “Giving up so soon, Dib-Beast? Humans are so very lazy, are they not?”

Dib rolls his eyes and tosses the alien the plans, and picks up the small pouch of capri sun he left for himself, only to find the contents have been sucked dry, “Hey, next time you want to drink my juice, get yourself your own pouch, bug-boy.” He huffs as he gets up and heads inside. 

“Why do that when you can get me a new one.”

Dib grumbles to himself as he opens the fridge and grabs two of the packets. He returns promptly to the sun chair and tosses the alien the pouch. “Here, Freak.”

“What makes what the humans on the TV different from our,” Zim raises his two fingers in an attempt to make air quotes, “Friend ship.”

Apparently the insect isn’t done with the conversation, he glances at the TV and pokes his straw into the pouch, taking a drink. Thankfully the actors aren’t kissing anymore. “They aren’t friends. They are in love. It's different from being friends.” 

Zim stares at the TV, but Dib can tell he’s not actually looking at the screen, he’s thinking, “Irkens have no use for such things.” 

“Too busy taking everything over?” It's meant to be a joke but just as always the Irken doesn’t laugh.

“Yes, it was programmed out of us long ago. Though some Irken’s do malfunction from time to time. They are re-programmed when this occurs. Irkens have no need for strong emotions. It is impractical for our purpose.”

Dib stares at the alien for a moment. He will admit, the proof that Zim could not possibly feel the things he does, stings. He looks away and omits a sigh he doesn’t mean to.

The Irken looks at him before getting up to take his duty on modifying the ship for extensive space travel with a human. Dib turns the TV off, which triggers GIR to start crying and screaming till it is turned back on, but he makes sure it is no longer on the same channel. 

***

They’ve been in space for two years now. His reports on his findings and explorations have actually caught his dad’s attention. Apparently they would be willing to give him his own ship, with several teams working aboard as his crew. This does mean that he would have to stop traveling with Zim. He hasn’t told the Irken the news yet, he’s nervous to do so. He has to do it, though. He would be stupid to not take the opportunity of having his own exploration vehicle, like fucking Star Trek! He could go anywhere and study anything he wanted to his content!

He leaves the small bathroom in their vehicle and walks towards the cockpit. “Zim?” He raps his knuckles against the cockpit arch way as a formality.

The irken grunts. Zim has grown slightly in their time together. He’s not as small as he once was. His head meets Dib’s chest. The Irken once explained that his growth was because he had not died like other invaders often do. They are usually terminated when they grow too much, in order to keep the tallest in power. He is the exception, since the empire no longer cares for him. 

“Can I talk to you?”

Zim’s fingers fly over the buttons, putting the ship into auto pilot, “What is it?”

Dib takes a seat in the co-pilot seat, rarely used and looking almost brand new. Zim doesn’t appreciate his help or questions when he sits up here, “I have some good news and some bad news.”

“I do not have time for this game, I am very busy.” Zim turns away, but his antennae are flat back against his head. 

“Zim, please, just listen to me for a second.”

The Irken doesn’t look back at him, but Dib continues on, “My dad has an exploration vehicle ready for me back on earth. My own ship with my own crew. He wants me to explore space to its fullest and report back. I think I am going to take the job.”

Zim’s antenna flatten even more, the irken looks further away from him, “Congratulations, go away.” There is a hint of disapproval in the Irkens voice. He must already know what comes next.

“That means I can’t travel with you anymore.” He says quietly to the side of the Irken’s head. 

The antenna droops fully now, no longer stiff but laying pitifully back in a limp fashion, “Has your time with Zim not been acceptable?”

Dib furrows his brow and tries to look at the aliens face, but it doesn’t work, Zim is turned too far away, “Yes, it's been really fun Zim, but this is a big opportunity.” 

Zim’s teeth are millimeters from his face within seconds, a threat display, “Then why are you leaving?” The Irken snarls at his face. 

He only flinches slightly at the sharp points, “I would be stupid not to.”

The Irken looks as though he is going to grow more angry but only turns back to looking out the windshield, “Fine. Leave. Zim does not care and is perfectly fine on his own without you.” He sounds resigned, antenna still laying back.  
“I’m really sorry, I’ve had a lot of fun out here with you though.” He tries to give his friend a little smile as reassurance, but the alien gets up and walks into the back of the ship and when the door slides shut behind him he can hear the lock clunk into place. 

That actually went a bit better than he expected. There wasn’t as much yelling as he thought there would be. It's silent in the cockpit now. He slides himself over to the pilot’s seat and is careful not to touch anything. He’ll just monitor the ship while Zim throws his fit, and keep it in autopilot. 

***

After, roughly, 8 hours Dib understands that this fit is going to last into his sleep cycle. He gets up and knocks on the door. 

“Zim, I need to sleep, please let me in. You can throw your tantrum out here.” 

To his surprise the door unlocks and slides open with a hiss. The irken is sitting on his bed in the dark, red eyes glowing slightly. He’s huddled up on the bed and narrows his eyes at the human when Dib enters. 

Dib sighs and approaches the bed, sitting down on it, “I know it’s probably not what you want, but it’s something I’ve always wanted. We’ll still be friends.” 

Zim sits forward and looks out at the door, eyes lowered, “Irkens don’t need companionship.”

He sighs, “I know you say that but-”

“Zim is not finished,” The Irken growls slightly, “GIR!” He shouts and the robot lifts his head up from where he was asleep on the floor, “Leave us. DO NOT touch anything.” The robot gets up and runs out through the open door, which slides shut behind him. 

The Irken readjusts how he’s sitting, now facing Dib, but not actually looking at him. At first it was hard to tell where the alien was looking but over the years he’s become good at figuring it out.

“I am,” Zim hesitates before continuing, “I am broken. I have been reprogrammed twice before. Something has always been wrong with my Pak’s functions.” 

Dib can’t recall ever hearing his friend sound as upset as he does in this moment. It’s a bit on the scary vulnerable side, they’ve barely dipped into these topics before. There's a tension in the air that he can’t explain, and like the idiot he is he just replies, “Oh, sorry.” And immediately feels stupid. 

“I do not require your pity, Human.” The alien's red eyes are back on him, looking somewhat angry now. 

Dib only nods, knowing that another apology will not be welcomed and may irritate the Irken further. 

Red eyes drift away from him, “Irkens do not require companionship.” He says again, quieter, “but I want yours to be permanent.”

Something hiccups in his chest and floods blood to his face, “What do you mean?” He asks cautiously. 

“Zim has always been different from his fellow Invaders. Broken.” Zim’s eyes meet his, “It is weak to want a companion. Attachments are foolish and dangerous. Makes you vulnerable.” Dib remains quiet, despite the ever rising tension in the room, “A companion could learn an Invaders weaknesses and use them against the Invader.”

“I would never do that.” His voice sounds so loud and yet so quiet at the same time. There’s a long silence for a while before the Irken gets up and turns around. Sitting back down with his back to Dib. He reaches back towards his Pak.

Zim’s voice sounds equally just as loud and quiet at the same time,”This is how you remove my Pak. Doing so for 5 minutes would terminate my existence within the Pak.” The alien preses all three of the pink buttons down for about 4 seconds. There is a hissing noise as the device seems to unlatch and then comes completely off. The irken turns back around, “Hands out.” He commands, eyes lowered.

Dib rushes to put his hands out, confused about what is happening but interested. The more curious part of his brain taking over. He has many questions but refrains from asking them. Perhaps he can get answers after this is over. 

Zim lays the Pak in his hands, and to Dib’s surprise it is warm not cold, as he had expected it to be. Another surprise when the Irken begins to explain some of the things he was about to ask without prompting, “All my consciousness is stored in the Pak. It regulates body heat, sleep, and often nutrients. The body is merely a vessel.” Zim gestures to himself. 

Suddenly Dib feels like he is holding something very fragile in his hands and looks down at the warm metal object. He swallows and brushes his thumb over one of the buttons. “Why are you showing me this?” He says quietly. 

Zim moves closer, puts his hands over the Pak and looks him directly in the eye, “Irken Invaders are to never show another creature how to remove their Pak. As it is their greatest weakness.” The Irken takes it from his hands carefully. Dib can’t look away from the aliens eyes. He thinks he is begging to understand. The Irken reattaches the Pak to his back.  
Dib swallows again before taking the Aliens hand and wrapping it around his throat, the small sharp claw like fingers catch slightly on his skin, and his heart rate jumps. Part of his brain panics at the threat of possible suffocation and the danger of cutting a vital blood vessel. 

Zim’s antenna slightly lifts forward, “Then you understand.”

Dib nods slightly, the claws catch slightly again but it doesn’t hurt. “Yes, I understand.”

The Irken removes his hand and suddenly their proximity to each other is closer than it's ever been. He can feel Zim breathing. His heart skips a beat. His lips press against the Irkens mouth, ever so gently. He doesn’t want the action to get out of hand, but it feels so right, like something clicks into place inside of him. 

“That is an odd sensation.” Zim speaks quietly in the moments they pull apart, “Not unpleasant.” Their mouths reconnect and Dib would be embarrassed to admit that it makes him feel so very weak. He gently brings his hands up to the aliens sides. Holding him in place as they kiss softly. Zim’s hands cradle his face. 

The Irken moves closer, practically crawling into his lap. He wraps his arms around the smaller creature, placing his palm flat against the others back, his fingers barely brushing the bottom of the Pak. 

Something shifts, like a dam breaks. Zim’s arms slide around his neck and suddenly their kiss feels less innocent as it deepens. Claws grip the base of his hair and pull his head back slightly. He groans a little and moans when Zim intertwines their tongues. The alien’s is clearly longer and more dexterous than his flat one. 

When they pull away he’s panting and his head feels cloudy, “Where did you learn that?”

“Zim is very good at research.” He looks proud of himself and Dib can’t help the little snort of a laugh that makes its way out of him. The irkens hands cup his cheeks again, “Please stay.” The irken presses their foreheads together and he feels his chest swell under the tender act. He closes his eyes to bask in it slightly. “I want you to stay with me.” It sounds so vulnerable, how can he say no. Zim makes one hell of a sales pitch.

“I’ll ask my dad if the ship can wait a bit. If this is all some ploy to get me to stick around so you can experiment on me, I will kill you.”

Zim sneers, “You could try at the very least, but you would fail.” Their faces are still inches apart, “I want you to stay because I want your companionship. It is not a ploy.”

He can’t help but smile, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the first part of this series, so if you liked this please consider reading the first one! They can be read as stand alone though.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
